


light a fire, watch it burn

by balimaria



Series: Bali's Dream SMP Fics [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Arson, Arsonist Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Cause he really pops off, Dialogue Light, Dream Smp, Dreamnap is kinda implied, Experimental Style, Fire, Gen, Like did you see him during the pet war??? what a king, Manipulation, One Shot, Pyromania, Really I just wanted to write about Sapnap's character in the SMP, Sapnap centric, Short, Short One Shot, but really you can take it either way, l'manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balimaria/pseuds/balimaria
Summary: Something churned deep inside his chest. An intoxicating kind of ecstasy- overwhelming, addictive.Fire became an obsession.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Bali's Dream SMP Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043604
Comments: 16
Kudos: 340





	light a fire, watch it burn

**Author's Note:**

> Join the MCYT discord!
> 
> PERMANANT LINK: https://discord.gg/nj5qfunhz6

Sapnap first came to Dream’s kingdom with a spark inside him. A matchstick, smoldering but unlit. The potential of an inferno, buried deep inside his lungs.

Dream took one single look at him, and knew he was perfect.

So he’d pulled Sapnap close, slowly entangling him within silken words and gold-laced promises. Dream showed him his face, told the man his deepest feelings and darkest secrets. And with it, he laced trails of gasoline. Anger, jealousy, desire- fuel to Sapnap’s flame, all so when the time came, Dream could smile, light a spark, and watch him turn everything to ash.

====

Sapnap has always been entranced by fire. Just the concept of something so two-faced… life and death, held within one little not-quite-alive package- it was mesmerizing. But, in the end, fire was just fire. A means to an end. Right?

Right…?

_(So why hadn’t he looked away?)_

He’d been out patrolling the streets of Dream’s kingdom one day. An average enough job, until the clouds above had begun to bubble and boil with the promise of a storm. The sky had run dark, like ink spilled across a page, split intermittently with cracks of lightning.

_(fire, in its purest form.)_

Then, all at once, a single branch of electricity had bolted down the sky, carving a tree neatly in two. It had burned a deep, cold red, lashed by the bullets of rain pouring from the skies.

And Sapnap had simply watched, even as the civilians screamed and cried and begged him to put it out before the whole kingdom went down. Something was churning, deep inside his chest. An intoxicating kind of ecstasy- overwhelming, addictive. 

Fire became an obsession. The torchlight in the halls, mobs during sunrise, campfires beneath the beehives, even a stray spark of static against his skin- all kindling for the inferno.

 _“Are you satisfied, Sapnap? Don’t you want more? Don’t you_ deserve _more? Aren’t you angry, Sapnap?”_

_“Yes. More than you could ever imagine.”_

The revolution only makes his fury grow. Each and every second, Sapnap can feel it boiling within him, searing away every other emotion until it was the only thing that remained. He was a powder keg, just waiting for a spark. Something, _anything_ that the last logical part of his brain could use as an excuse to set everything ablaze.

Sapnap doesn’t have to wait long.

_(“You know what to do.”_

_Flint and steel, cold as ice in his hands. Sapnap grips the metal hard enough to hurt._

_Dream isn’t wearing his mask. He is smiling. He knows what he’s doing._

_Dream had used him, had stoked his fire until it ate him alive._

_Sapnap feels angry. He always feels angry. It’s exactly what Dream wants.)_

They use words for him, the little bluecoat freaks. Arsonist, psychopath, pyromaniac- it all bounces right off. He’d lost the ability to become angrier than he already was.

They win the war, in the end. Sapnap doesn’t care. He got to see them burn, and that was enough. 

The peace is tense, afterwards, but it’s peace. Sapnap hates it. The shard of guilt still lodged in his mind tries to convince him he doesn’t.

_(“What happened to you?” Tommy asks, one sunlit day. “We used to be friends. You helped me. What happened?”)_

They talk to him like he’s insane. Maybe he is.

_(You’re not insane, Sap. You’re just… just…”_

_Sapnap lets George trail off. He doesn’t need his pity anyways.)_

He doesn't want to be like this.

_(“I love you, Sapnap. Fire and all.”)_

But it’s what Dream wants, so it’s what he’ll do.


End file.
